Dark Legacy
by BaltaineShadow
Summary: 20 years after Harry Potter's graduation a new generation of students has arrived. Harry's daughter, some vampires and... Naruto's first born son. Please read and comment!
1. Start of term

Dark Legacy

I don't like the daylight. Let's say… it's not very good for my complexion. In a matter of fact, when I'm not very careful it might actually kill me. I guess now you got the idea. Yes, I'm a real vampire. But some ideas how to kill a vampire are somewhat ridiculous… honestly, everyone dies if you stab him or her with a stake through the heart, don't you agree? And I actually really like garlic. I think it's tasty... and the story with "dead-through-silver-poisoning" might probably work with a werewolf, but not with a vampire. Many of those people who would like to think of themselves as "Vampire Hunters", or whatever they call themselves, make some of those mistakes – but only once. No real vampire waits until the hunters have figured out what they did wrong – anything else would be horribly stupid.

Now my parents made an interesting decision related to my education. They want me to attend Hogwarts. As if it weren't bad enough to have a very sensitive skin – no! Now they want me to waste my time with those vampire-hating witches-and-wizards-in-training... in my opinion they are nothing more than my food, a tasty snack at the best. Now I shall consider them "friends"... what a charming idea.

All that fuss started, when our high prince, Kynan McAlpin, started to like humans and wanted all of us to accept them too. Something which was easier said than done, as he should notice later. Some of the Elders started to spread rumours of Kynan being crazy. Unluckily, no one believed them (except for me, of course...), and now I have to get ready for my first (and hopefully last) year at Hogwarts.

My trunk is awfully heavy with all those useless books inside. I even needed a cauldron... how annoying is this? With an angry gesture I throw my long raven hair behind me, my grey eyes glittering with fury. What for should an eleven years old vampire attend Hogwarts? _For forming a bond between the wizarding society and us vampires – there won't be any hunters in some time, dear._, my mother would tell me if she would have heard my thoughts.

This experiment would go awfully wrong and Kynan would lose all his followers. He would stand there perfectly alone and in the end the council would once for all take over.

"Avalinn, dear, are you done packing?" my mother dared to ask. "You know quite well that I have finished three days ago, mother." I said coldly. She could have refused to send her oldest daughter into such a farce – but no, she thought it would be a very good idea. Just perfect.

"Wonderful, Sweetie!" mother warbled away – as if thinking I would listen... I've got better things to do, really. "Atgas, get here at once!" I shouted loudly. Only a few seconds latter my pitch black female bat fluttered through my chamber and landed on my outstretched arm. "I'm so very sorry, Atgas, but I have to put you in this nasty cage..." I murmured softly while scratching her little head. She squeaked once but I could manage to put her in the cage... and how I hated our high prince for that!

"Ava!" my father called from downstairs. "We have to take our leave now – otherwise you'll miss your train!" I grunted. As if I would weep when I missed that fucking train... I would be happy!

"I'm on the way!" I called back, grabbed Atgas' cage and levitated my heavy trunk behind me.

Xxx

I really had to take one of those nasty potions. Now the sunlight wasn't burning me and I could get in the train without any problems. I could have tried to act a little and tell the sun would still hurt terribly. But they would see through it... and then they wouldn't completely trust me anymore. So I just accepted my fate (even if I cursed it at least a hundred times) and went to platform 9 ¾ without as much as a single word towards my parents. They told me a few minutes ago, that, from now on, I would have to take this dreadful potion every day... and, which was even worse, that I wouldn't be allowed to drink as much as a single drop of blood from any of the students without asking and getting their permission. That really made my day. So much to free snacks walking around everywhere... I snorted unladylike by the afterthought. My mother stared at me, one eyebrow raised.

"You'll get awful wrinkles in your beautiful face. You should relax a little, Sweetie." She said absently and manoeuvred me towards the steaming red train. "I shall try to do this, mother." I said in a venomous tone. She glared at me. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay at the school. You'll make a lot of friends in no time, you'll see, Avalinn, dear." "Sure." "That's my little girl!" mother said cheerfully. "And next year you can show your little sister around..." father mentioned. What a mistake... by now he should know how much I hated my sister Eirween. She stood next to him, clinging to his arm as if she would die the moment she let go – and smiled sardonically towards me as long as our parents couldn't see it.

"Oh yes... the dark dungeons first – perhaps I can manage to lose her accidentally." I murmured low enough that mother and father missed my comment. But I had to smile at the thought of getting rid of my sister – they misinterpreted it completely and thought that I would probably miss Eirween or something weird like that, because suddenly they started to hug me for dear life. A bit flabbergasted I managed to enter the train and find myself an empty compartment. I opened the window just in time to wave my good-byes as expected of a good daughter; then I sat down and waited for the annoying train ride to end. Yeah, I know that's somewhat ridiculous, for the train had just departed a few moments ago, but I couldn't help it.

I must admit, that the world looked amazingly good in the bright sunlight, something I hadn't expected. But I liked it much better at night, when everything looked as if someone had enchanted it, when it seemed to be silvered.

Oh yes... I'm a vampire through and through.

The compartment door opened and a young girl my age looked through the door and glanced around. "Uhm... can I take a seat here?" she asked me shyly, her face getting red all over. I could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Too bad I wasn't allowed to try it...

"Sure, make yourself comfortable wherever you like." I answered and rummaged through my hand luggage. This was so ridiculous! To interdict a vampire to suck blood! When I found the book I was searching for (The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1) and started to read it once more. I read every single one of my school books over the holidays – except the Defence against the Dark Arts book. I wouldn't have liked to find my own kind described as "evil" or something similar in one of my school books.

"My name is Sorcha. Pleased to meet you." The girl right opposite me said with an absent tone in her voice. I sighed. That would mean, that I wouldn't be able to go through the book again – not that it would have been necessary for my memory is quite well developed. I only need to see something once – I wouldn't forget it anymore. But it was still going on my nerves that I would have to deal with mortals. I sighed once more before saying: "I'm Avalinn." Why should I make her hate me? She was, after all a potential snack, at least if she would allow me to take a sip; which she definitively wouldn't do when I made her hate me now. So I once more accepted my fate of having to interact with mortals in order to get some blood. "Are you a newbie too?" I asked as polite as possible. "Yes..." she answered tentatively und started to stare at her hands. "So am I. At least now I know one of my future peers. Let's be friends then." Not that I really meant it by then... but this was just the beginning of my story.

Little by little Sorcha told me about herself and her family. Her father seemed to be pretty popular, being Harry Potter. Her three older brothers started their third year at Hogwarts – the poor girl really had triplets with "prankster genes", as Sorcha called it, and was one of their main targets as well. Her mother was working at the Ministry of Magic in a very secret department – she'd had the highest grades of her generation at Hogwarts.

Then, after some time on the train, I told her about my family. Up 'til now I don't know why I trusted her that fast, but I told her I was a vampire. I really don't know why.

"I know. I saw your fangs." Sorcha admitted. "I think it's quite cool." she added after a moment in which I just stared at her. Then I started laughing. I was _relieved _that this human accepted me. And this was exactly the moment in which I realised, that I was just scared. I never really hated going to the school in particular; I dreaded the pupils and their reaction towards us vampires. Now I had at least one friend...

The compartment door opened once more and some other pupil stuck her head inside Sorcha's and my compartment. Perhaps because of my laughter? I got a hold on myself and sat up straight, expecting some scornful looks (I could have disturbed someone...). They never came... "Sorcha! There you are!" a red-haired boy said happily. "I told you we could sit together – but then I couldn't find you... But as I see you found someone... Hi, by the way! I'm Kenneth Weasley. Nice to meet you!" he held out his hand towards me. At first I could do nothing but stare at the boy named Kenneth. He was so naive and innocent – but in a cute kind of way. I thought that he might be around my age and later I found out that I my suspicion was correct.

"I'm Avalinn Barclay. Pleased to meet you, Kenneth..." I managed to smile. That was horrible! I wasn't even away for more than half a day and had already stopped seeing mortals as only a meal. I liked those two children from the very instant I met them. And that was indeed something I swore myself would never happen. As it seemed now it had already happened. Disturbing... if they were all like that I would be in some kind of trouble in no time!

Kenneth joined Sorcha and me in our little compartment and soon we chatted away. All too soon we reached our final destination.

Xxx

The castle was indeed stunning by night. Luckily it didn't rain for otherwise the boats trip over the lake would have been disastrous. But as it was we were able to enjoy an amazing view of castle Hogwarts, my school-to-be for the next years. Perhaps it really would be a great time... I could imagine quite a lot by now. Even better was, that my sister, Eirween wouldn't be here before the next year and it was quite likely, that she would be sorted into another house.

Before boarding the train I'd read everything about the school. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At the beginning of each school year all of the newbies would be sorted in those houses during the Sorting Ceremony. Silently I wondered what house I would be in after this Ceremony. At least not Slytherin – I would never want to have to stay seven years in that house – green just isn't my colour. I hate it.

One of the Professors awaited us in front of a large door. She told us, that the Sorting would begin in no time and led us through the door and into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The ceiling was indeed impressive... over a hundred candles were hovering in the air and instead of a normal ceiling one could see the outer sky due to some very old and mighty enchantments. It was a wonderful sight.

At first I didn't even notice all the students around me who were sitting on their house tables and kept staring at us, the first years. In front of us all our professors were sitting at the staff table facing the students. The man in the middle would be Professor Dumbledore, I thought. He had a long white beard and half-moon glasses. This should be our headmaster... wow. I could sense all the other vampires. They were all older than me and due to that fact would be sorted after us first years. I sighed once more this day.

We stopped in front of a three-legged chair with a shabby looking old hat on top of it. After a short time in which every single living being in the Great Hall was totally silent the hat actually began to sing. First I thought it as a joke... then I realised, that the hat was enchanted too, just like the ceiling. So this filthy thing would sort us into the houses... That was interesting!

Kenneth and Sorcha were standing at my sides, ready to get sorted into our future houses. I sensed the other vampires who would attend the school from now on. But because of the different in our ages they wouldn't be in my peer group, most likely not even in the same house than me. I could easily imagine all of them in Slytherin and me as a stark example in Gryffindor. That would be typical me.

Professor McGonagall took out a large parchment with all the names of the first years on it. Then she said: "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted!" We nodded, and she started to call out our names. After a small boy she called my name – dear heavens! I really was the second in the alphabetical order! – and I stumbled forward. When I turned and faced the crowd some of the older students noticed my blood heritage and started to hiss angrily at me. I closed my eyes and focused all my thoughts on my wish not to get sorted into Slytherin. Then I put the hat on and sat down.

A small voice whispered in my ear. "Oh! Look at that! What a funny thing – actually I never sorted one of your kin before! This is going to be an interesting year, I guess... Well. Let's see what we can find in the brain of yours..." the hat murmured. "You've got some brains but you are a bit lazy as it seems. And you got some guts... to try and stand up against your high prince... really... that sounds for me like I should make you a GRYFFINDOR!" the last word the hat shouted out really loud. Everyone heard it.

At one of the tables some people (the younger ones) started applauding for me but stopped really fast when they noticed the grim looks on the faces of their upperclassmen. I managed not to snort when I went to the table of my new house members and took a seat. I'd expected something like this... Most of this mortal were scared of my kind. For them we were nothing more than beasts, bloodsucking monsters. Why would you cheer for someone like this?

I sighed once more before sitting down next to a second year girl. I couldn't prevent an evil grin when she flinched slightly. How pathetic...

I leaned back in my chair and watched the sorting for my peers. Naturally there were new students in each house at the end of The Sorting – Sorcha and Kenneth were both sitting at the Gryffindor table by now. Until now I felt perfectly happy (something I would never have dared to think this morning). Only the other vampires would have to go through the ceremony of The Sorting, then the other students would get something to eat.

The witch who led The Sorting – I think her name was Professor McGonagall but I always seem to forget names quite easily – now reached for another parchment. I looked away. I was sure our high prince would manage to kill me with one of his angry glances when he finally would step out of the shadows. The thought of Kynan McAlpin made me shiver violently. He was a hundred times more powerful than I ever would be...

"Now the Sorting Hat will have to send some new students to their future houses. Please give all of them a warm welcome." the Professor insisted to all students. Then she started to call the others in front of the school.

Avalinn knew that there were six of them waiting. All powerful. The first of the older vampires to be sorted was Mary-Rose Swann.

Avalinn could hear half of the students gasp audible. Oh yes... Mary-Rose was indeed breathtakingly beautiful. But so were all the other vampires too. For me it was nothing special... really.

It went as I had expected. Mary-Rose became a Slytherin... Then Edward McKenzie joined her only a few moments later. I frowned and stared at them. As it seemed they weren't sorted in an alphabetical order but after their age. The younger ones came first... that meant that the high prince would be sorted last. I wondered how those kids would react towards _him_.

The next was Alice Callaghen. She became a Slytherin too... The two others, Meghan McAllister and Rhys, the high prince's knight, were sorted into Slytherin as well. I swallowed hard. As it seemed now I would end up as the outsider. The complete outsider for all of my housemates (except Sorcha and Kenneth) tried to get as far away from me as possible. I felt unwanted tears moisten my eyes. And I really never cried before. But now I was scared. Kynan always thought of me as a weirdo because I always acted different than all other vampires.

I didn't dare to look up, when the prince went towards the old shabby hat. The professor took it up (at least that's what she did with the others, you know, I really kept my eyes fixed on the golden plate in front of me...) and placed it upon his head. I know everyone was speechless because of Kynan... even for an eleven years old girl he was... fascinating. Every normal being was attracted by him... I knew quite well that it was as if Kynan would shine from the inside. I let out a quiet sigh.

It's no joke... I could feel his furious gaze upon me. From his side of view I guess it was just justified. I was the only member of his kin which was send directly to the Gryffindor table.


	2. The Ninja

Hey! Once more thank you for your comment, Narufan4ev! I was delighted to see that at least someone reads and this story and even writes a comment.

Also I would be happy if anyone could point my mistakes out to me – English isn't my native tongue, as you perhaps might have guessed and I really would love to get better at it! Thanks!

Now you may enjoy the second chapter of my story. Cya, BaltaineShadow

*.*.*

Normal.

I like it how the word sounds – not that I would fit in the common definition of the word. I, Namikaze Hitoshi, am everything but normal when it comes to earning my living. Or the way I use to live ever since I can remember. My whole village can't be described as normal when a civilian should be able to take a glance at it. Not that this, a civilian seeing my village without being born in it, is a very likely scenario.

I am a full-fledged ninja – and this is certainly not a joke of some kind. I like jokes, so I thought it would be appreciated if I'd reassure you in this point. It isn't common knowledge anymore that ninja do indeed still exist and live in the "hidden villages". Today most people think of the existence of my fellow ninja as a fairytale or something similar – what a crap. As you might have noticed by now I am indeed very much alive.

But me being a ninja isn't the only fact which makes me anything but a normal, average eleven-year-old. First, my father is the esteemed leader of my village, the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the whole village of Konoha. Secondly, my mother is the leader of one of the mightiest and oldest clans in the village, the Hyuuga family. Because of that fact my sisters and I inherited the bloodline limit of our mother's family, the Byakugan which is referred to as "the all-seeing-eyes". The third point of my list would be that my father caries a demon in his belly – it is sealed in him and so it isn't a threat for Konoha or the whole world anymore. I look like my father, Namikaze Naruto, by the way (except for my eyes, mind you!); uncle Neji once said that he managed to create a living clone of himself. My mother, pregnant with my youngest sister that time, almost scratched his eyes out for that comment – no-one knows what made her so angry... not even herself.

But these facts aren't what makes me so not-normal.

I still can't believe it completely. For all I know it could be some kind of prank from my father. Sometimes he really behaves like a small child. I am a wizard. Or so this funny letter, written on heavy parchment with green ink and delivered by an owl, stated. Ok... I've got to admit, if this is a prank it is a damn good one. A day after the letter arrived a stern looking witch with greying hair worn in a straight bun came to us – she used a stick which she kept referring to as her "wand" in order to do magic (she turned the table in the living room into a pig and back again and made the armchair I was sitting in with my youngest sister, Hikari, hover in the air. Then she told me once more that I were a wizard – and promptly took us shopping for my school-supplies. My father's eyes went huge when he saw the ice cream parlour in which the ice made itself. As I said: if this should be one of my father's famous pranks it is the best he ever pulled.

Anyways: It was a fascinating experience. The wizarding bank, Gringotts, is huge. The "vaults", in which the money is in, are underground and only reachable with a cart. My parents opened a new account for me where my allowance will be transferred into. Thus we had to visit the thing in order to get me some money. The ride down was like a rollercoaster. Hikari, Hitomi and I along with our father had a good time on the thing – mother hadn't. We had to wait at least ten minutes until she was able to walk again properly. After that we honestly bought my school robes, a caldron, funny looking plants for the subject potions, my textbooks, parchment, ink, quills, my wand... and some other stuff my family thought to be highly amusing. I even got a pet, a little red kitten. I simply couldn't get her to let go of my shirt again, so I was allowed to keep her. My mother also talked my father into buying a "family owl – for delivering letters to me while I'm stuck at that school.

I can't believe they really want me to go – what about my career as a shinobi? Well... I shall train while in school, then, when I come home in holydays I'll do some missions, and eventually can take the tests which will allow me to rise in the hierarchy of my village. I'm delighted at the prospect.

There simply was no talking them out of it. Well... if this isn't a prank and I really should be a wizard... then it is more than likely that my sisters will join me – Professor McGonagall, the witch which came to visit us and help with the shopping, said, that normally all of the children in the family are magical. Only in a minority of cases only one child is a witch or a wizard.

At this moment my family and I just reached the platform 9¾ from which my train should leave via a jutsu. Well... the steam engine at least seemed to be real, as were all those people. By now I almost had accepted that I really seemed to be magical. My father had, after all, better things to do than playing such a big prank on his eleven years old son. Leading a village full of lethal ninja for example. Also my sisters wouldn't have been able to keep quiet about this whole matter – they were chatterboxes in a very extreme way. I wasn't even sure if they would succeed in becoming ninja with the way they kept giving secrets away – which wouldn't come in very handy when being on a secret mission as far as I can tell.

On this platform was pure chaos. It was horribly noisy – growing up in one of the hidden villages makes you a bit sensible for loud noises. Normally they tend to mean trouble. – and crowded, people and animals kept running through each other's feet, mothers yelled for their children, trunks were heaved onto the scarlet steam engine, children cried and yelled almost everywhere, missing items were exchanged in the last minutes. I was overwhelmed, as was my family. None of us was used to something like this. Hikari and Hitomi held onto mother and father for dear life, my parents faces were expressionless masks. I was just happy that I wouldn't have to deal with a trunk – my father and I had the trunk with my school supplies as well as quiet an amount of weapons sealed in a scroll. I wouldn't have any difficulties in getting my stuff out of it and in again. Also no-one else would be able to get their hands on the sharp kunai and shuriken.

"Well..." I started in an uncertain voice. "I guess I get in the train then... it'll leave any minute now." I gulped audibly to my never-ending shame. As a ninja I really should be able to conceal my emotions better when in a situation like this. My father smiled down at me, completely oblivious to my discomfort or the curious stares of the other people on the magically hidden platform. Mother hugged me tightly and promised me to send a letter with Stardust, our new owl, as soon as she would get home. My sisters finally caught up with me saying my Good-Bye's and – as I had expected – started crying loudly. I grinned and hugged Hikari and Hitomi as tightly as I could without breaking some bones.

Then I took a deep breath, turned on the spot and boarded the train. I still can't believe I did this. After all I told myself until the very end that this had to be a prank of some sort and that I surely was a completely normal ninja boy. Well... that little dream was over. In my new world, which I obediently entered by boarding the train to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I don't even am considered an adult as I am at home – as soon as an academy student passes the test and is declared a full-fledged shinobi he or she is officially an adult by the right of the shinobi-world. Now I am once more nothing more than a child, a minor, until I reach the age of seventeen. Just wonderful.

*.*.*

I wandered through the whole damn train. It was my luck to enter on the "wrong" side of it and end up in the booked compartment for the prefects and the head girl and head boy of my new school. They absolutely refused to have a mere first year student, a "baby" (they really used that word...), sitting with them. I was really tempted to use some kind of jutsu on them. I didn't however. A true ninja would never attack a defenceless person just because. So I swallowed my anger and went searching for another compartment to sit in.

It was pretty depressing. I really had to walk through the whole damn train, up to the very last compartment. And all that just to see, that already three identical looking raven haired boys were sitting in it. They conversed in hushed voices, but didn't notice me standing in front of the door. If this wasn't some jutsu (or a magical trick), then they definitely were triplets, identical ones, mind you. Once more I had to take a breath. Then I entered the compartment.

Their heads must have shot up so fast in order to face me that their necks cracked. When they noticed my small stature they immediately relaxed. This behaviour only allowed one conclusion: They were planning something, something big, probably – a prank. I couldn't believe my luck: At the first attempt I'd found the pranksters of my new... school. I grinned widely.

"Hi! I'm Hitoshi, Namikaze Hitoshi." I introduced myself top the still staring triplets – I could almost hear them pleading in their heads for me to leave again, the sooner the better. Well... they'd have no such luck! "I was wondering if I could sit here. Everywhere else is full or full of unpleasant company." I said, keeping in mind how very rude the inhabitants of the first compartment had been. They looked at each other – now I had to take some action to convince them that I was just the company they might want to have... I just hoped they would get the hint at the first time...

I bluntly dropped my weapon scroll. Right in front of their feet.

They stared at it for a moment – I figured they wouldn't be able to read the kanji-symbols on the scroll, so I made a really quick movement and grabbed my precious scroll again. "Oooops! Now I almost lost my equipment... "I drawled lazily. I had to suppress a devilish grin at the sight of their shocked expressions.

"How you did this?" the one in the middle suddenly asked eyes still wide.

"What?" I asked with a slightly confused expression. My mother always told me I should become an actor.

"How'd you move that fast?" the brother on the right asked now.

"Oh! That..." this time I allowed myself a cheeky grin. "That comes with the training. You know, as a ninja you really have to be fast and stealthy..."

They actually blinked at that – they looked like some weird kind of owls...

"We wouldn't mind you to sit with us... if you are interested in pranks, that is..." the boy on the left chocked out. I smiled my most angelic smile at that – they didn't have to know that I sat this up in order to get in their little private club and in to find out if my assumption was right. Well... I really should congratulate myself – mission accomplished.

*.*.*

The time seemed to fly by. The triplets and I talked about almost anything. Pranks, our families, the wizarding world, the ninja world, the wizarding communities and the hidden villages were the most common themes we talked about. It was reassuring to know, that at least they could understand what it meant to be famous because of whose child you are. And that's a fact I never would have guessed.

The boys were the Potter triplets. When I read up upon the world I was (supposedly) about to enter, I found the quite interesting story of the Golden Trio, including the sad story of the boy's father, Harry Potter. They managed together to finally kill the darkest and cruellest wizard of the century and by thus became a legend. They were unable to keep the press out of their lives, and, as the triplets described it, were practically hunted down by reporters every time they dared to visit a public area. Later Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both members of said Golden Trio, married and had the triplets (who seemed to look absolutely identical to their father save for the fact that they didn't need to wear glasses and didn't have lightening bold shaped scars on their foreheads) and two years after them their little sister Sorcha was born.

I noticed absentmindedly that the Potter girl would be in my year. This could be pretty interesting indeed.

After finishing their story it was my turn.

"Well... we live in the village hidden in the leafs. There are thirteen of those villages, differing in power in both forces and political influence. I won't tell you were to find any of those, mind you." At seeing their disappointed faces I added quickly: "It would be an act of treachery and the peace treaty would be broken." They nodded at that.

"Anyways. My father was feared and hated almost his whole life for something which wasn't even his fault to begin with. I don't think it's my place to tell you this whole story, it's a very emotional story, you know?" they nodded simultaneously which I found highly amusing. "Good. My mother on the other hand was the heiress of the highly esteemed Hyuuga-clan, by now she's the clan head. Thus for not only I but my sisters, Hitomi and Hikari, were trained in the families unique fighting style. It's pretty lethal..." I said lightly and watched them gulp. I grinned once more. "After my father later on managed to safe the village and in the way of doing this took out several S-class missing-nin, he became a hero and instead of being hated the village made him Hokage, the leader of our village. Hokage is the title of the strongest and most esteemed ninja in the whole village. Shortly after being appointed as Hokage, he married my mother – and a little while later they had me. Then my younger sister Hitomi was born two years later, and a year after her Hikari came along. It's not always comfortable to be the first born child of the Hokage and the mightiest woman in the village. People tend to forget your name..." now their expressions were pretty shocked ones.

"How can they forget? You're the son of their saviour!" Ciar, the oldest of the boys exclaimed shocked.

"Well... they only call my siblings and me the 'esteemed children' or something akin to this. It gets pretty annoying with the time, believe me." I stated truthfully. "Anyways!" I continued my story. "I entered the ninja-academy at the age of seven – there I learned to write, read and to do some maths. But only in year one. After that we were expected to be able to do that stuff on our own without making mistakes. After this first year, in which we also started to build up some stamina, we learned all the other abilities a true shinobi has to be able to perform – taijutsu, genujutsu and ninjutsu, to name some." I grinned at their blank expressions. "At the age of ten I graduated – two years early. That was no surprise, sadly."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?" Damin, the second oldest, asked suddenly.

"It would be, if it had been for my own abilities or something like that. I'm no prodigy – that just happened because the village expected of my parents to hire some additional teachers for my sisters and myself so it was no surprise that I was ahead of my peers – but I didn't like that fact at all. It made me realize that the villagers never would accept any of us as just the Namikaze siblings, but always as the children of the Hokage. They expect us to be somehow special – but still close to no-one are able to remember our names."

"That's sad." Conan quipped in.

"Hey, d'you reckon that your sisters will attend to Hogwarts as well?" his oldest brother, Ciar, asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but Professor McGonagall – she came to take us to Diagon Alley – said that it is very likely. It's rarely heard of that there is one magical sibling and the others are not." I answered slowly.

"Our grandmother Potter was a witch, her older sister wasn't." Conan said drily. I just stared. That was definitely not expected. Still I was pretty content that Hitomi and Hikari would join me at this school.

A knock on the compartment door brought me out of my reverie. An old witch with a trolley full of sweets was standing there. She smiled at the four of us. "Anything of the trolley, dears?" she asked with a very nice sounding voice and sparkling eyes. The triplets were at the door in a flash which would have made any shinobi proud. They bought something of everything, ensuring that we'd had a pretty good time until the train ride came to an end.

We already had changed into our school uniforms – they were fascinated when I summoned my luggage out of the scroll I had 'accidently' dropped in front of their feet earlier that day. They thought that this trick might come in handy at some point... nicking things out of the caretakers office, for example. What should I say? I was very ... intrigued by the prospect of joining their pranks...

*.*.*

After my peers and I had crossed the lake in boats and in the process had gotten our first real glimpse on the school itself – an old castle with many towers and even more enlightened windows (for the effect, I guess) – we were lead in the Great Hall of the castle by Professor McGonagall. I was glad that I had read Hogwarts – A history during one of my D-rank missions. Otherwise the ghosts, the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling might have come as a shock. By now I was pretty sure that it hadn't been some kind of a really mean joke set up by my father. I was even feeling somewhat happy at the prospect of being here and learning real magic.

We stood in front of the whole school, while an old, shabby looking hat first sang a song (I truly have no clue why everyone seemed taken aback by it – the rhymes weren't even that good.) and then even had the honour of sorting us in the houses...

The second girl in the list was truly a stunning beauty. Still she made me feel slightly uncomfortable – she had the aura of a predator, I swear. When she was sorted into Gryffindor house no-one applauded. I was tempted to do it – but as a shinobi you try not to draw to much attention to your person. Remaining unnoticed as long as possible is important. I didn't pay that much attention to the whole procedure until it was my turn to be sorted.

"Namikaze, Hitoshi." Professor McGonagall called loudly.

Sighing I went up – now I truly could forget about remaining unnoticed but I had already known that. A quick glance over the house tables gave me the information I needed. I smirked slightly.

The Professor put the hat on my head and the rim of it slipped over my eyes – a fact which made me a tad unnerved. Being trained as a shinobi and being in possession of the all-seeing-eyes tended to make me nervous when blindfolded for whichever reason.

A small voice started whispering in my head: "Oh! What a surprise! A shinobi in Hogwarts!" it had the nerve to actually giggle. "Nice. Now that you stated the obvious might you be so kind as to announce that I'll be in Gryffindor? It truly would be a shame if you'd found yourself slashed by a kunai one morning... not that I would leave any traces..." I drawled in my thoughts. "Now! Really! Never in all those years there was someone as rude as you are, my boy!" the Sorting Hat replied indignantly. "I truly should place you in Slyther-" - "Don't even think about it. I told you what I'll do to you if you put me in a house I don't wish to be in." It huffed in my head, than shouted out for the whole school to hear: "Gryffindor!" I smiled, very pleased with myself. Slowly I made my way over to my – cheering – table. I sat down next to the very enthusiastic Potter triplets and grinned. The whole school gave us suspicious glances – too bad that they seemed to have noticed something was off. Ok, that couldn't have been very had considering that the triplets were the number one pranksters in the school and that they welcomed the new kid the loudest... whatever.

The next time they cheered that loud was when one Potter, Sorcha was sorted into our house. She had black hair also, but it was pretty bushy-looking. Her eyes were brown, as far as I could tell. Once more the triplets cheered, when one Weasley, Kenneth was send to Gryffindor table – apparently the Weasley family was somehow the adopted family of the Potters – Ronald Weasley had also been a member of the Golden Trio, if I remember correctly.

Sorcha and Kenneth seemed nice enough, I decided. I would try to make friends with them at some time. Too bad that they had decided to sit with the strange Barclay girl – Ciar whispered in my ear that she was a vampire – I was shocked by that statement. Why would the headmaster allow a vampire to attend a school full of defenceless human children?

Well... I soon found out.

After all of us little first years had been successfully sorted in our houses, Professor McGonagall took out jet another parchment. "Now the Sorting Hat will have to send some new students to their future houses. Please give all of them a warm welcome." Professor McGonagall said and threw a glance at each of the houses. Instantly it became deathly quiet – as it seemed now to me it was practically unheard of for new students to enter Hogwarts any later than the first year. And if something like this happened, I'm rather sure that it always was just one student, perhaps an exchange student or something similar, not 'some new students'. A slim door hidden in the wall behind the teacher's table opened and six haughty looking young people in school uniforms entered the Great Hall. They all were exceptionally gorgeous, even for me, an eleven year old kid. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the first girl, Swann, Mary-Rose, stepping forward. McKenzie, Edward was equally beautiful, even for a boy, but so were Callaghan, Alice, McAlister, Meghan and this Rhys. The last guy to be sorted was McAlpin, Kynan – and I honestly have no clue at all as to why I was able to memorize their names. They all had the same predatory aura of this Barclay girl. I think her name is Avalinn or something like that.

All of these kids were sorted into Slytherin house – and once more I was happy to have talked the Sorting Hat into putting me in Gryffindor. McAlpin started to glare at our table as soon as they were sorted. I followed the way of this glare – and landed onto Barclay.

Funny, how little the world seems to be...

As it seemed these kids were vampires as well – and Barclay had been expected to be sorted into Slytherin as well. I sighed – and made the decision to be nice to her, all right, I made the decision to _try_ to be nice... After all it was far more likely for her to snap when everyone gave her the feeling to be a freak or something – this was a fact my father taught me.

I can't wait to see what will happen now. The stupid grin simply refuses to leave my face. I really am a student on a magical school!

*.*.*

A/N: Ciar means "black", Damin "little stag" and Conan "little hound". The meaning of Sorcha is "radiant".

Hitoshi means "even-tempered, level", Hitomi "pupil" (for someone with very beautiful eyes, in this case the Hyuuga-eyes) and Hikari means once more "radiant".

Kenneth means "born of fire"

As you can see I actually put some thought into the names of the children. I hope you can live with the names^^


End file.
